


Brown

by Saiko-y (Shiyo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiyo/pseuds/Saiko-y
Summary: Yao's stuck in the past again.





	

Yao would think that, over time, he wouldn't be so affected by loss and change. He almost believes it, shaking his head at his own stupidity. As he stands in front of the bathroom mirror, shower head hung precautiously on its rack, toilet in the corner, sink and counter cold against his stomach through the fabric of his night shirt, Yao studies the shape of his face. Upon leaning closer to the mirror, his eyes stares into a pair of angled brown that carry the same heaviness as they always have. Oh but he isn't a negative person, not at all, quite the opposite. Yao knows the change in his face when he smiles. And they don't look as monotone brown when he smiles.

If he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he could almost remember the children running through his house. Before the turn of the century, they were so tangible. All he has now are fading artworks and sounds. And the vaguest impression that he's fending for himself in a modern society, with many allies and few friends. It might just be the cost of domination. Then again, why should he be worried about a lack of support? He's old enough to know better. So instead, he visualizes himself running with a group of children, his group of children, towards a world with fertile soil and light: prosperity.

**Author's Note:**

> What even...


End file.
